


Misunderstood

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The Rather Unusual and Possibly Lengthy Courtship [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin is the best bro in Middle Earth, Love Confessions, M/M, Rejection, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, kili is a spoiled little shit, thorin is not so secretly a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin always tried to ignore the stories about Kili and his admirers and conquests. However, when a suitor came forward to ask for the permission to officially court Kili, Thorin couldn't hide his feelings anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Playboy
> 
> I swear I sickened myself with the sweetness at the end of this fic. Enjoy!

The giggling was the first warning, followed shortly by murmurs of appreciation and speculation. The sounds of metals clanging against each other which previously filled the forge suddenly stopped. Thorin looked up from the items he was inspecting to see what had distracted his workers.

A group of young dwarf lasses surrounded Thorin’s youngest nephew. They were smiling at him, batting their eyelashes coquettishly and even stealing opportunities to touch Kili’s arms, not bothering to hide their intention at all. Kili responded with laughter and smiles and though he didn’t flirt back (at least not that Thorin knew of-they were too far for him to hear their conversation) he definitely charmed the lasses and some of Thorin’s employees as well. Even Dwalin who had come to repair his weapons seemed fascinated by the archer. Thorin gritted his teeth and looked away in a mostly ineffective attempt to control his jealousy. When Kili managed to escape his admirers by going to the forge, Thorin’s workers welcomed him with grins and teasing. Thorin had a feeling that if not for the dirt upon them and his presence, they would behave similar to the lasses he saw just now.

Kili wasn’t the best looking dwarf in Ered Luin but he was arguably the most charming. The fact that he was a formidable warrior from the line of Durin propelled his popularity further. It was rare to see him without at least one suitor and there were numerous tales told in taverns about his adventures with his admirers. These stories ranged from relatively innocent flirting to rather athletic bedroom tales which could nearly put dwarf miners to shame. Thorin shouldn’t have been bothered by these (first, because he was young once and second because some of these tales were too absurd to be true-no doubt created by overzealous but inexperienced storytellers) but he was. And if he was completely honest, his objection didn’t only stem from desire to maintain family reputation.

“That sword looks really good!” Kili said by way of greeting.

Thorin glanced at him. Wearing his usual hunting attire which was embellished with embroideries of his name and polished silver, the lad looked out of place in the dirty smithy. He didn’t belong here, Thorin thought. He belonged in a palace where he needn’t lift a finger to get what he wanted.

“You’re done with the lasses?”

“You saw?” Kili asked with an embarrassed grin.

Thorin looked away, hiding his thoughts by continuing his inspections on the metal items his workers produced. “It’s hard to miss,” He growled.

“We were going in the same direction and they were carrying quite a lot of stuff. I thought I’d help,” Kili explained in a quiet voice he adopted whenever he managed to rouse Thorin’s ire.

Looking at Kili would be a mistake. It would ruin Thorin’s resolve. He was familiar with the kind of expression Kili wore whenever he used that tone of voice (he was familiar with all of Kili’s expressions but that’s another matter entirely). It always made everyone drop anything they were doing to bring back a smile to Kili’s face. Yet, Thorin couldn’t resist when Kili was this close and was clearly upset. He sneaked a glance at Kili and true to his prediction, the lad’s eyes were lowered, his posture slightly bowed as if awaiting punishment.

“That’s kind of you,” Thorin said. He returned the wide hopeful smile thrown to him with a small smirk. “Now, are you here to help or to disturb?” He asked, looking around at his workers, some of whom still neglected their duties to look at Kili. At his glare, they resumed their work quickly.

“Can I watch?” Kili finally asked after looking for something to do in the forge.

Thorin chuckled and ruffled Kili’s hair affectionately. “You always watch anyway.”

Kili followed Thorin around as the older dwarf inspected metal products to be sold. He had rather keen eyes for well-made weapons, much like Fili, pointing out flaws and complimenting craftsmanship. But like his brother he was also noticeably less interested when it came to pretty jewelries. When Thorin turned a goblet dotted with sapphires, he merely glanced at it before turning his attention to a nearby blade. It was a curiously un-dwarf-like attitude, but after what Thorin had seen in the dark treasury of Erebor, he found the attitude relieving and refreshing. He smiled at Kili who was playing with the blade, feeling hope bubbled in his chest. Perhaps the future of his line wasn’t so bleak after all.

“Kili,” Dwalin suddenly said from behind them. The warrior looked at Kili appraisingly but a glare from Thorin brought his attention back to the reason he had called Kili. He jerked his head toward the door. “Someone’s looking for you.”

A young dwarf around Fili’s age stood just outside the forge. Thorin couldn’t presently remember his name, but he believed he’s one of their distant relatives. His family status was displayed in his clothes and beads and the grooming of his beard and hair. He wasn’t a prince as Kili was, but, as with Kili, a dirty forge wasn’t where he belonged. The lad seemed confident but a brief glare from Thorin made him flinch.  He was likely not a warrior, but having a good fighting skill wasn’t necessarily a requirement and indeed maybe he could give what Kili deserved to get.

“Another admirer of yours, I believe,” Thorin said darkly as he inspected a silver music box. “Aren’t you going to see him?”

“I suppose I should,” Kili replied, sounding a little reluctant, though he eventually left anyway. The young dwarfs talked briefly at the door and shared a good laugh before disappearing together, leaving Thorin with his humble work and jealousy.

A loud huff from Dwalin drew Thorin’s attention. The warrior regarded him with a small frown. “Aren’t you going to stop him?”

Thorin looked away from his friend’s knowing gaze. He fully blamed alcohol for loosening his tongue a particular night months ago. Since then Dwalin had been nearly unbearable with nudges of encouragement. Previously it was difficult to see how Dwalin and Balin were related to each other, but now it was obvious they shared the same nosiness, though they expressed it in different ways, with Balin being subtler and Dwalin barely restraining himself from loudly announcing Thorin’s secret problems to the whole of Middle Earth. Thorin wouldn’t mind this goodwill so much if not for the fact that Dwalin himself seemed to share Thorin’s interest in Kili.

”What for? He’s clearly enjoying himself.”

Dwalin was quiet for a moment. “The lad brings his ceremonial blade.”

Thorin paused. In dwarf tradition, the request to start courting was given by handing a ceremonial blade-a small blade made of precious metal and embellished with symbols of one’s name and family and blessings for love-and if the blade was accepted, the courtship began. A ceremonial blade had no practical purpose and was stored away at other times. There was no other reason for the lad to carry it around. He was going to ask for Kili’s permission to court him.

Thorin thought of his own blade which he had made many decades ago in Erebor. It was made with the finest mithril and gold, decorated with blue gems, and beautifully inscribed with his name and Durin Folks’ symbol. His grandfather had been so proud then, assuring him that any princess would be honored to have it offered to her. Now it lay in a chest in Thorin’s house, barely ever seeing the light of day. Maybe it would stay that way, seeing as the dwarf of his choice had his interest in every dwarf in the mountain but Thorin.

“All the more reason not to disturb them,” Thorin said bitterly.

Dwalin shook his head in irritation. “You never try.”

“What do you expect me to do?” Thorin growled, glaring at his best friend. “Stop them and ask Kili not to accept the blade?” He hissed as he stepped closer to Dwalin, not wanting others to hear the private argument. “It’s his right to accept or decline it. I will not interfere.”

“Nor will you ever try to make him choose you,” Dwalin countered, unintimidated.

Thorin’s anger deflated. He frowned, looking at the soot-covered establishment, the roaring fire in the forge, his worn outfit, and the marks of years of hardship on his body. “I will,” He replied and thought he sounded hesitant even to himself, so he repeated it. “I will. When he’s seen what the world has to offer. When he’s older and can choose whether to…” He paused, then shook his head ruefully. “When he can choose.”

Dwalin gave him a look then huffed loudly. “Neither time or Kili ever waits,” he said before he left.

Thorin tried to concentrate on his job after Dwalin’s departure but failed. Dwalin was right-time and Kili wouldn’t wait for him. However, no matter how much Thorin longed for Kili and how envious he was of other dwarfs who dared to approach Kili, Thorin couldn’t make a move yet. Firstly, he had not much to offer. He had his status and heritage, but as proud as he was of those, Kili deserved more than official titles and distant past. At the moment, Thorin only had promises and not much else. He had too many responsibilities and plans to give more to Kili and he couldn’t bring himself to pursue Kili’s affection with only words and lineage (which he already shared with Kili, rendering this useless) to offer.

Secondly, and most importantly, Kili wasn’t an adult yet. While not exactly unheard of for underage dwarfs to begin courting, it was with other dwarfs of similar age, not someone old enough to be their father. Even putting aside likely response from the public (which wouldn’t be kind), Thorin, more than anything, wanted Kili to explore the world first. By his age, Thorin had gone through a lot of hardships and seen the large world outside of his home. While he didn’t wish for Kili to become acquainted with the pain he suffere, he wanted Kili to know Middle Earth beyond Ered Luin and to decide for himself what he wanted to do with his life.

Thorin wanted the best for Kili. He just wasn’t sure he had the capability or the opportunity to give that to him, or indeed if Kili would choose him to give the best of everything to him.

Unable to concentrate on his job, Thorin went home early. The thought of someone else asking Kili’s permission to court him and being granted that, haunted the tall dwarf. Even if this one was rejected, there would be many others who came forward to ask for the same and one of them might fit Kili’s requirements. One of them might have what Thorin lacked. Meanwhile, there’s nothing Thorin could do other than stood on the side, watching and waiting and hoping. Jealousy burnt his heart, but there was nothing he could do about the situation. While Thorin had the authority to influence Kili’s decision, he didn’t want to use it. As with many things in Kili’s life, Thorin wanted him to be free to do as he pleased. It was a privilege which had partly been taken away from him and Fili and he didn’t wish it to happen to Kili as well. If this meant Kili would forever be out of his reach then so be it.

The last thing Thorin expected to see when lost in this line of thoughts was Kili entertaining a couple of lads. There was no ceremonial blade on his hips and his previous suitor was nowhere in sight. Yet, despite all this, Kili seemed as sociable as always, already sharing a laugh with those who clearly have more than passing interest toward him. Thorin didn’t expect Kili to be saddened- he wasn’t the one being rejected, after all -but he didn’t expect to see the archer giving the same treatment he had given his rejected suitors to other dwarfs so quickly. Could it be that the rumors were true? That the young dwarf only thought of this as a game? Kili grinned when he caught sight of Thorin, but there was only muted excitement in Thorin’s chest.

“Going home early?” Kili asked once he managed to leave his admirers to approach Thorin. When the king nodded, he bounced on his feet in excitement. “Do you mind if I accompany you? It’s been a while since we had a proper chat.”

Despite slight wariness, Thorin couldn’t say no to his sister-son. It was true that they hadn’t had opportunity for more than short conversations or greetings. He had been busier than usual, as well as desperate to control his deepening attraction to Kili. Furthermore, after what happened today, Thorin was more aware of how likely it was that Kili might slip out of his fingers any time. This might not be a good idea; he might hurt himself. And yet Thorin agreed and led Kili to his humble abode.

Thorin served them both drink in his small kitchen. It quite embarrassed him to have Kili there. His current home was very different from Dis’s house and the complete opposite of the kingdom he had grown up in. He had meant it as a reminder of the still long journey toward the affluence his people used to have, but at this moment it was also a reminder of how much he couldn’t give Kili.

“It’s been a while since I came here,” Kili commented, looking around them curiously.

“Indeed,” Thorin said quietly. He tried to hold back the questions filling his mind but envy corroded his restraint. Hs hand on the table clenched into a fist as he fought to keep some semblance of normalcy. “I take it that you rejected the lad.”

Kili looked at him in surprise. “You know about that?”

Thorin took a sip of his drink to hide the grim twist of his lips. “I knew he brought his ceremonial blade.”

“Oh. Well, he did but I didn’t accept it,” Kili explained with a hint of bashfulness. Why he’s bashful, Thorin didn’t understand. There was no shame in being coveted by many. If anything, he imagined it’s quite flattering. When Thorin was Kili’s age, only a handful had tried to approach him and none had come for himself as a dwarf rather than a king-something that had secretly slightly dismayed him.

“You move on fast,” Thorin commented with a deliberately neutral tone.

Kili frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“I’ve heard stories about your friendships and today I have seen that some of those stories might be true,” Thorin replied. He tried to smile to show that he wasn’t affected by this knowledge, but judging by Kili’s expression, he likely failed to hide his disappointment.

“They’re just my friends!”

“I see,” Thorin said with a slow nod. He wished he could say he fully believed Kili’s words, but he didn’t. After what he saw today, how easily Kili gave his suitors hope, it was difficult to not trust the rumors.

“Thorin,” Kili pleaded, leaning forward from across the table. “I really do think of them as just friends. Those stories aren’t true at all! Believe me!”

Thorin sighed and held up his hand to stop Kili’s excuses. “Kili, we both know many want more that your friendship.”

Kili scowled at the table, seemingly upset with himself. The sight brought regret to Thorin. He shouldn’t have brought up the subject. He knew very well how kind Kili was to everyone. He shouldn’t have let the rumors affected him but Thorin was, despite how he tried to prove himself otherwise, but a dwarf.

 “Some do, but they’ll never be more than friends to me,” Kili insisted.

Despite himself, Thorin found his curiosity piqued by this statement. “No one caught your attention?” He asked despite knowing that the answer might break his heart. But in a way it was better, wasn’t it? Rather than hanging on to vague hope, it was better to end it once and for all.

 “I don’t find any of them a prospective lover,” Kili answered firmly. “And I never will.”

To say that this broke Thorin’s heart was an understatement. Many dwarfs chose their crafts over romantic relationship. It wasn’t something to be ashamed of. It was as respectable as deciding to give one’s heart and promise one’s lifetime of devotion to another dwarf. Regardless of what Thorin wanted and what he felt was best for Kili, he must support Kili’s decision. “If that’s what you want. But take your time in deciding. There’s no need to rush.”

Kili shook his head stubbornly. “I won’t change my mind. If any of them ask, the answer will always be no.”

Thorin smiled sadly to himself and brought his tankard to his lips. “Even if it’s me?” He asked to end the suffering of his foolish heart.

However, instead of the rejection Thorin expected, Kili was quiet. He looked at Thorin anxiously, trying to find something in his face. When he met Thorin’s shocked gaze, he licked his lip in nervousness. “Are you asking me?” He asked quietly.

Abruptly, Thorin stood and left the table. He ignored Kili’s look of fear and disappointment as he strode to his bedroom. There, he quickly dug into a wooden chest, pushing aside useless items, weapons and clothes to find what he was looking for. When he discovered his ceremonial blade sitting at the bottom of the chest, he heaved a sigh of relief. He took it carefully, weighing it with his hand and inspecting it. It had been a long while since he properly looked at it and it seemed as beautiful as in his memory. Tiny blue sapphires decorated the handle and the sheath. It reminded him of the color of Kili’s coats and he wondered if even then he had known this was how it would be. He caressed the inscribing of his name and his family symbol, closed his eyes to gather courage and then returned to the kitchen.

When he returned, Kili had his head bowed in regret, his hands clasping his tankard tightly. He nearly jumped when Thorin patted his shoulder. His eyes were apologetic when he saw Thorin, but apology wasn’t what Thorin wanted right now.

Thorin thrust his ceremonial blade toward Kili. “This is a token of my intention. You have in your hands my life and my heart and I ask of you to consider letting me carry yours.”

These words rolled off naturally from Thorin’s tongue although it had been nearly a century since he last practiced it. He gave these were weighty words of promises as he bared his soul to Kili and awaited his decision. He knew there were many reasons for Kili to refuse him. Or maybe Thorin had misunderstood the meanings of his words and action earlier. Knowing that this was likely not Kili’s first time to hear these words and he had rejected the previous attempts did nothing to comfort Thorin. For every shard of hope Thorin had, he was plagued with anxiety.

Kili merely stared at Thorin, barely glancing at the blade in the king’s hands. Usually, it was easy to read Kili’s expression-the lad never bothered to hide his emotions and thoughts at all. However, this time there were so many thoughts racing in Kili’s mind that Thorin had difficulty predicting his reaction. He could only wait as his nervousness grew, hoping that if he were to be rejected it wouldn’t ruin their relationship.

Then, with a smile, Kili took the blade from Thorin’s hand. He looked at THorin with eyes full of affection and joy. “I accept.”

Relief flooded Thorin’s chest. He was rendered speechless as Kili stood up to place the blade on his belt, publicly showing that he was being courted by Thorin. There were many things Thorin wanted to do and say, but nothing seemed to come out right, overwhelmed as he was. He cupped the back of Kili’s head and pulled him close so he could rest his forehead on Kili’s. He closed his eyes, unrealistically fearing this dream would end when he opened them even though Kili’s breath was clearly caressing his face and his hands were on Thorin’s waist.

“I promise you,” Thorin began, opening his eyes to look into Kili’s glimmering brown eyes. Words were tangled in his tongue and he didn’t currently have the presence of mind to sort things out. He only knew for sure one thing. “Everything. I promise _everything_.”

It was ridiculous and foolish but Kili didn’t seem to mind or notice. He only looked at Thorin with eyes full of trust. Thorin couldn’t help the spreading of smile on his face. When he held Kili’s hand as a lover for the first time, he had never felt more content, never felt more complete, as if he had found one of the most significant pieces of the many things that had been missing in his life. Thorin squeezed Kili’s hand gently. He was never letting this go.


End file.
